


I live but to serve you, my Pharaoh

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always kneeling before him whether public or private it made no difference. He always aimed to please his Pharaoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live but to serve you, my Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enochia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/gifts), [Enochia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/gifts).



> Beta: The usual~  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.  
> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the unashamed smut!

Atem was beautiful, he’s a God so he should be, Set mused, the quiet thought crossing his mind as he worked his tongue along the sensitive underside of the cock he was worshipping. He drew up slightly and flicked his tongue over the head, eliciting a soft moan from his Pharaoh, followed by a loud groan of his name as he quickly took every inch of cock he could down his throat in a rapid, fluid motion.

Set groaned as fingers tangled in his hair, tugging just enough to serve as a guide, and pulled him off as his Pharaoh silently requested to last a bit longer. “Too much for you, Pharaoh~?” he purred, voice dipping into even lower registers than normal after the rough friction of his Pharaoh's cock against his sensitive throat. Set relished the burn when he swallowed, loved the feeling of service. He licked his lips, taking his time to wet every inch. The action was lewd, inappropriate before a God, unless the God was just as bad.

Atem drew a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart and answered with a smirk directed down at him while he regained his composure, running his fingers through thick, brown hair. “I simply wish to enjoy your company more, Set. Do you really want this over with so quickly~?”

Set's lips twitched into a smirk of his own. He had never unwillingly come to bed with the Prince, now Pharaoh, though it had perhaps first crossed his mind that to begin with the young Prince was testing him. At the time of the offer, Set had thought that he was damned either way. Refuse and he offended the future Pharaoh, a God. Accept and he risked being thrown out of court for accepting a position beneath his status.

But Atem had given a little, coy smirk and upped the ante, made it a game, so Set knew all too well that in fact his options were open.

“Well Set?” Atem asked, a touch of impatience in his voice. Set knew how to read him, knew when he was pushing his luck just too far.

“I am simply your servant, dear Pharaoh and provide pleasure as you demand. Either through gesture or words.” Set hummed in reply, seemingly unconcerned but still smug and obnoxious all the same. He carried his arrogance in his eyes, his strict posture, whether he was naked and on his knees or commanding in court.

That very arrogance made their play so much better; equality, or even a show of it, was preferable to servile sycophancy. Atem tugged him up by his hair, eliciting a growl from his favourite Priest before their mouths met in a heated kiss. Like everything between them it was a battle for dominance that involved Set pushing and testing the limits of his station before backing down. For the moment, at least. 

Set pulled back once Pharaoh was done with their kissing. He didn’t like to multi task when it came to removing their clothes. Atem wasn’t sure if it was Set trying to embarrass him, that he just liked to undress a flushed, panting Atem or if it was just that it was kind of impossible to take their clothes off whilst attached.

Set had regained that smug look as he slowly removed Atem’s finery, working his way down the younger man’s body. He even went so far as to draw every single ring one by one from the fingers they rested on and set them aside. Set’s fingers brushed down to Atem’s calves, removing the gold there before his lips retraced the path his fingers had taken. He licked and sucked on the skin, picking out sensitive spots that had long since been learned.

“Set-“ Atem hissed impatiently, squirming against soft sheets. He was still impossibly hard, cock straining against his belly, dribbling and desperate.

“As impatient as ever I see,” Set murmured, hands resting on Atem’s hips and sliding up his chest, deliberately ignoring his cock.

Atem groaned, breath hitching as fingers deftly pinched and tugged at his nipples. Soft sounds of pleasure dropped from his lips as he arched up wantonly into the touches, silently begging Set for more.

Set always liked to ignore him though, liked to disobey just to tease and torment him. Atem’s fingers tangled in Set’s hair, tugging and making his impatience known as that wickedly clever mouth kissed, teased and licked the Pharaoh’s neck. 

Set rocked his hips down against Atem’s their hard cocks rubbing together and eliciting moans from the both of them. Atem watched as Set’s eyelids slid half shut, gaze burning with desire fixed on his Pharaoh with lust as they writhed and rocked against one another.

Atem happily let his eyes shut, he was so close, so worked up from earlier and now with all of Set’s teasing… He could barely stand it.

He whimpered and whined when Set slowed again. “S – Set – please-!” Despite being a Pharaoh he was hardly above begging. “Please – just let me come-“ Atem breathed.

Set silenced a surprised gasp from him when his lips met his in a bruising kiss. As Atem made to grip his Priest’s shoulders with his hands, Set caught them with a deft trick learned from years of practice and pressed them down into the bed. Their fingers tangled together as Set’s hips twitched and sped up in their rocking again. Atem was hardly surprised to find himself making those desperate sounds once more, smirking into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Set’s thighs.

He was so close now, they both were and Set was finally willing to relinquish his control, to let Atem orgasm. Set gasped and moaned just as desperately as Atem when his Pharaoh came, pulsing and spurting against his own cock. It was enough to push him over the edge, the both of them continuing to rut against each other until they were too sensitive and spent.

Set carefully lowered himself down onto the bed, neither of them caring about the mess they’d made as Atem curled up against his Priest. “You’re a – terrible tease, Set.” he murmured and Set only smirked response.

“As you wish, Pharaoh~”

Atem snorted. “I most certainly do not wish.” But they both knew he was lying.


End file.
